


The Devil's Daycare Provider

by Marsh_Daisy



Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy
Summary: Demons have parenting challenges, just like anyone else. Urdek has been dropping off his little impling Marmaduke at Ducky’s Petting Zoo. And when his friend needs a sitter … And his sister needs a sitter …But will this growing business and time spent apart have an effect on Noodle and 2D’s relationship? Yeah. Probably.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Devil's Daycare Provider

I landed at Heathrow for the third time in as many weeks. I needed to stop accepting every invitation I received. In the past three weeks I had spent only two and a half days at home. I’d been gone eight days this time.

This week I spoke in Cardiff, at a luncheon for a women’s club and then a children’s environmentalist group. I love Welsh accents, but they didn’t love mine. Never been asked to repeat myself so many times. Earlier in the week it was Glasgow; I went straight to Cardiff from there. The week before I was in a smaller town in Yorkshire where absolutely no one knew who I was. It was both refreshing and weird. I was asked for my last name a hundred times. 

Now it was home, and nothing for the upcoming week. I expected a very warm welcome from 2D. I really missed the animals, too. When I left he was looking into an additional four ducks, and talking about chickens. They’re not petting zoo material, in my opinion. It seemed we were turning into a farm just as much as petting zoo, and Mrs Pot had recommended selling some eggs. We had a young man come to shear the sheep, and they looked comical with their new haircuts. They seemed to enjoy themselves more, though, and frisked about happily.

I waited for 2D outside the main terminal. He was late, and I was debating how long to give him before calling. As I fished my phone out of my bag, I saw the car pull up, but it was not 2D who stepped out. It was Lily.

“He’s wrestling quadrupeds,” she explained. “James is over to do immunizations and blood tests on everyone, and Stuart is in charge of pinning down the squirmers. Which is pretty much all of them except Portly. Nothing fazes Portly.”

She helped me get my bags into the back seat, and hopped back in. “How was your trip?”

“It was good,” I replied, trying not to let her see how disappointed I was. She was doing us a favor, after all. And I would still be in his arms in 45 minutes. “Wales is so beautiful, and the people are friendly, but I don’t really feel like I connected with anyone, honestly. Maybe I wasn’t there long enough. I hope next time I can get out to the coast. But Cardiff is cool.” I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. “Everything good at the zoo?”

“Oh yeah. Everyone is full of pep. Stuart lengthened the hours, but it’s been a bit damp the past few days, so it’s still quiet. Muddy, too. I love Wales, but sometimes it can feel like a whole other world, really.” She spent summers on her uncle’s sheep farm. She was a natural with animals, and had proved just as effortlessly fabulous with all the kids who visited.

At length we reached the house. The sign “Ducky’s Petting Zoo” was nailed firmly to the fence, but the smaller notice listing hours of operation flapped in the brisk breeze. I noticed the ticket booth had been painted. It was still blue, but a lighter color. He dotted fluffy clouds across the top part, and the lower edge had rows of bright wildflowers stretching up along the side. My heart swelled as I looked at it. I knew exactly what he had been thinking about as he painted it. He missed me as much as I had missed him.

We pulled into the drive and I jumped out the second we rolled to a stop. I looked around wildly for a moment, then spotted a flash of activity and a shout from the sheep barn. Walking closer, I could see James with a syringe in his hand, looking aggravated, while 2D and Tim held onto leads on either side of a sheep. 2D had renamed her “Snuggles,” but her original name was “Bitey” and just now she deserved it.

He looked up as I blocked the light from the open door, and smiled widely. “Welcome home! Sorry I couldn’t come get you, but- you see.”

James greeted me without looking up, stepping closer to Snuggles and finally getting the syringe into her neck so he could draw blood. 2D held her firmly by the neck, reassuring her. “I know you don’t like it. When I was your age I hated seeing the doctor, but it really is best for you. Can’t have you laid up all spring, right? Not when so many people want to come give you treats and scratch your ears.”

James had finished and stood back with a little smile on his face, listening to 2D placating the sheep. “You can let her go, now. I’m all set.” He pulled the tube off the end of the syringe and placed it in the collection case.

“Do you want to stay for lunch?” I asked before realizing I had no idea if there was even any food in the house. 2D didn’t like to go shopping alone. No one to push him on the trolley.

“Can’t," he responded regretfully. “Two more farms to hit up before my day ends.” He turned back to 2D. “Harris over on the other side of town has some chicks he’s looking to sell. I can check them out while I’m over there and let them know what I think, if you like.”

“That would be great! I’ll need to get my dad over here so we can get a coop up first. Yeah, let me know. Thanks, James.”

“My pleasure,” James said, shaking 2D’s hand. He gave me a wave and headed out.

Finally I could get some attention from my sweetheart. I started to cross over the yard, but Lily said, “Oh, you don’t want to do that! Not in those shoes.”

I looked down. True enough: I had chosen these for looks, not three inches of mud. “I- I guess I’ll go in and change.”

“I’ll be there in a few,” he promised, and then called, “Lil! Help me get everyone settled back down.”

I went back to the car and got my bags.

******************

  
  


Out of curiosity, I checked the fridge before I went upstairs. A carton of soy milk and a take-out container. Cupboard: Four cereal packets, none of them closed properly. Biscuits. Three cans of beans. Half a loaf of bread, also left open. I sighed and closed the door.

My room. My sanctuary. Better than a hotel room, any day. I tossed my bags down on my bed, kicked my shoes off into the closet, and opened a drawer to rummage for something to wear. I found leggings and a t-shirt- at a second glance I saw it was 2D’s. That was fine. I stripped down to my underpants then had a feeling that someone was watching me. That someone locked the door and very kindly finished undressing me.

“I missed you like hell,” he whispered, maneuvering me to the bed.

“I missed you, so much.” 

And that was it for conversation. Within a minute I was on his lap, rocking slowly, feeling him shift inside me. I ran my hands over his chest. Working the zoo had given him muscles I’d never imagined he had. His arms were muscular too, and when he wrapped them around my waist I could barely breathe. I had to push him back a bit, which was a good move anyway, since now he could slip his hand between us. I was off within seconds. He held out a few minutes longer, then leaned in and rested his head against my chest as he came, his hands squeezing my hips.

“Was it good?” he whispered.

“Mmmyess” I murmured. We rocked gently until he slipped out. We were still reluctant to part, though, and stayed snuggled together until my legs fell asleep and I had to awkwardly slither backward to untangle myself from around his waist, while he laughed at me.

I crawled over to lay my head against his shoulder.

“How was your trip?” he asked, running his hand up and down my arm.

“Not the best, really. I don’t think I clicked with them. I did better up in Yorkshire, frankly. I think I need someone to start arranging my trips.”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of places’d be happy to have you, and they could arrange speaking thingies for you. You should check around. Not just now, though.” He squeezed me, and again I marveled at how strong he had become.

We rested together until Lily came in the house and called up the stairs. “Stuart? I’m leaving now.”

“Oh, hang on!” he yelled, and started to sit up. I shifted off his chest and he hopped up and searched for his clothes. He pulled up his jeans and fastened them, then ran out of my room with his shirt in his hand. I heard him thump down the stairs, bump into a wall - presumably while trying to get his shirt on - and then speak with Lily for about ten minutes.

“Okay,” I said to myself. “I’ll just wait here, I guess.”

He bounded back up the stairs, and popped back into my room. “Want to go get dinner?”

“I- don’t really want to go out. I just got back from eating out for almost two weeks. Can we order in? And then go shopping tomorrow? There’s nothing in the house.”

He flung himself back down on my bed. “Yeah, I know. Never think to get anything until it’s too late. Huh.”

I got dressed and contemplated my grumbling stomach. “I’ll call for take-out if you’ll drive in and pick it up. I’m just thinking I could use a shower.”

He sat back up, smiling and bouncy. “Anything you want!”

Anything I want.

******************

The next day I picked my way through the yard to hang out with the ducks for a while. Penelope waddled over and put her head against my leg. “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart - I didn’t bring any snacks for you. Bad me.”

She gave me a reproachful look, but stayed next to me. Jeffrey waddled by to splash into the pond and toss water around. There were three eggs in the shed, and 2D was excited at the idea of having his very own babies at the zoo.

Lily showed up before 2D came out of the house, and squelched through the mud to sit next to me. “She stayed here even after you walked in empty-handed? That’s love." Jeffrey waddled over and was rewarded with something Lily drew from a mysterious pocket.

I smiled and kept stroking the duck’s head.

A loud crack made me jump. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to Marmaduke coming and going. Now and then I saw Urdek drop him off. He was with Marmaduke today, and said gleefully, “you’ll never believe who I just saw a few days ago! It was Mr Piccals! Was he ever surprised to see me. He was helping Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson, and doing a bang up job!”

“Wow!” I said admiringly, “good for him. Does he look happy?”

The imp looked at me like I’d lost my mind. “Of course not. How well do you actually know Mr Wiccets?”

Lily strode over to greet Urdek. “How’s life in hell?” she asked by way of greeting.

“Oh, you know. Busy. Possess this, stab that, tempt, tempt, tempt. And then all the paperwork that goes with it.” He gave a long-suffering sigh. “Oh - I meant to ask: My friend Dra’zith is in need of some assistance. His partner is off visiting her cousin Hades. Always so depressed this time of year, you know. So he was wondering if you would watch his little boy Archibald tomorrow, and maybe the day after?”

Lily shrugged. “What’s one more demon? Sure. Send him on.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Urdek returned back to me. “I’m going to night school and doing some light celestial work on the side. I’m very fortunate that Marmaduke loves the farm so much and that tall fellow never minds a bit.” He stooped to give Marmaduke a kiss. “Be good! Or bad! Whichever you feel validates you as an imp.” And he vanished with a crack.

******************

2D did indeed enjoy having two little imps follow him around the next day. “It’s good for Marmaduke to have someone to play with,” he said when I came out of the house to talk to him. He watched the little demons chase each other around the yard as they waited to be picked up. “I need to help Lil, though. Can you stay here a while and wait for Urdek?”

“Yes, but I need to talk to you as soon as possible.” 

He was already walking toward the sheep shed. He called back over his shoulder, “Thank you! I’ll be in soon.”

I stood in the mud and watched him go.

Urdek arrived with his customary sonic boom to gather the boys and wish me a good evening. I headed into the house and sat at the kitchen table. I made tea, but it was cold before he came in.

“I’m sorry! Just needed to go over some things with Lil. She’s thinking it’s time to hire someone else. Tim’s great but I only have him part time. Lil won’t be able to handle it when it gets warmer and business picks up.”

“Doesn’t she go to Wales every summer?”

He shook his head. “Not this year. She’s going to stay here.”

I felt vague unease about that, but squashed it down.

He leaned forward on the table, clasping his hands in front of him. “What did you want to tell me?” 

“Well, like you suggested, I’ve been searching out possible environmentalist groups to offer my skills to - now that I actually have some useful skills to offer. And a group called ‘Rescue the Isles’ has asked me to be a spokesperson for them. I’m starting next week with a trip to Dublin.”

He stood and rushed around the table to hug me, lifting me off the floor. “That’s wonderful! Smart of them, really. You’ll be perfect!” He kissed me and I melted. This was what a relationship was all about: sharing these moments. I got a little teary, and pressed my face against his chest. His heart beat calmed me. He rested his head on mine and held me. “Do you want to go celebrate?”

“Your room or mine?”

“Both, in either order.” He looked down at me, and lifted my chin for another kiss, this one a bit longer and softer. I felt all my tension ease. This was perfect. This was familiar. This was home.

His room, his bed. Everything in the world fell away beneath us. He dropped down to lay against me when he finished, his cheek against mine. He was still for a moment, then he murmured, “Are you happy?”

“Of course I am. You always make me happy. You know that.”

"That's all I want. To make you happy."

We both had time to be still and let our thoughts wander as we cooled down.

His thoughts wandered to food, and he suggested going into the city for a real celebratory dinner. That sounded wonderful to me, and I went back to my room to get dressed. 

I was grateful he had spoken. I hadn’t been happy with where my thoughts had wandered.

******************

Three days later two more imps show up. Urdek seemed embarrassed. 

“These are Cecil and Clemencia, my niece and nephew. My sister has been chosen to represent her district at the Interdimensional awards, and she’ll be gone for a couple of days. You don’t mind, do you?”

2D regarded the four little implings looking up at him, his eyes shining with happiness. “It’s fine!” He squatted down to talk to his new charges. “Do you like animals?”

Clemencia nodded, but Cecil picked his nose and looked bored.

“Well, we can start with helping me with the animals, and then have lunch and then play tag?”

All the imps nodded and followed him happily into the barn.

Later that afternoon, he spoke to Lily about hiring someone else. “Only I seem to have- acquired these little fellows and- I’m really having fun. So I was wondering if you could do a bit more zooing and I can do a bit more imping?

“That’s not a problem.” Lily nodded earnestly. “I will need you to hire me another hand, definitely. My mate Colm was actually asking about it. He’s great with animals and a really good person."

"Yeah, bring him on. I'm off to find some biscuits for my buddies."

I watched him scamper off while Lily pulled out her phone. 

"Colm? You are not going to believe this."

In that, Colm would not be alone.

***************

The next day I had a very happy surprise phone call. Kimberly and Murdoc were at the airport, and wanted to see if anyone was available to pick them up. As 2D and his implings were in the midst of a game of chutes and ladders on the coffee table, it was going to be me. I would have jumped at the chance anyway.

Once at Heathrow, I hopped out to help toss luggage in the boot. Murdoc had nothing but his duffel bag and - oddly - a black leather briefcase.

Once we had our hands free, I gave Kimberly a hug and kiss. “You look wonderful! This is such a nice surprise - but why so sudden?”

Murdoc flopped into the back seat, and Kimberly slid into the passenger seat next to me.

“Give you three guesses and if the first guess is my Leviathan did something to piss someone off - you win.”

Murdoc glowered from the back. “Not exactly how I would have put it.”

Kimberly looked back at him and smiled. “You need never think of it again, my sweet snake. Kimberly fixed it all better. But-” she continued, turning to face front again, “it is cause to ‘lie low,’ as has been his lot on more than one occasion. Well, as low as one can get while remaining on the Earthly planes. The Lord of Darkness doesn’t want Murdoc any lower than that, take it from me.”

We pulled into the yard, and I parked. As I opened the boot, I hesitated. “Um. Do you really want to stay here? There’s that nice hotel in town.”

“Figured on using Russ’s old room. It’s as empty, right?” Murdoc cast a sidelong look at Kimberly. “I was advised by someone that she would rather roll naked in broken glass then jump into a vat of Russel’s hot sauce than ever view the interior of mine.”

“Um- sure. I’ll run a vacuum through it and find linens.” I picked up one of Kimberly’s suitcases and we walked into the house. As we entered the living room, she asked, “I’ve only been in the basement and in here; how many rooms are there in this house?”

I was at a loss. “Eight, I think? Nine with the studio. I guess ten if you count the basement rooms as separate. Why?”

She smiled. “No reason.”

******************

When I left, there were four imps in the living room. When I came back, there were five.

“2D? Why are there more? Are they duplicating themselves now?”

“Funny thing, Archibald says they really can do that. I’m not sure I believe him. But no- this is Basilia.” The imp in question rose and curtsied, then sat back down at the gameboard. “Her mum dropped her off after lunch.”

Kimberly had set her suitcase by the door and was already on the floor with the little ones. “I’m Ms Kimberly; who are you, friends?” The implings scrambled to introduce themselves. “You’re pretty,” opined Cecil, with his finger in his nose. Clemencia peered at Kimberly’s face. “I like how you do your eyes. Can I borrow them?”

“You want to borrow my make-up?” 

“No,” responded Clemencia. “I want your eyeballs. I’ll give them back?”

Kimberly considered this request, and said, “That’s a no from me, but I will do your face up pretty if you want.” This was declared satisfactory by both parties.

“2D, when did all this happen?” she asked, with a hug and kiss from Marmaduke, who remembered her. “You put an ad in the Hades Times?”

2D smiled around the table, and brightly answered, “Only Marmaduke had such fun here that Urdek brought Archibald and then his nephew and niece Cecil and Clemencia and now Basilia- It kinda just- happened. But it’s wonderful, innit?”

“You’re a natural, as you are with all small, gentle things. This suits you well.” She stood, stretched and said, “Noodle my bestie, can I grab a shower while you get our room ready? The handsome creature currently glaring at 2D will be joining me.”

Murdoc took a step over to her side and I heard him mutter, “That'll be number one.”

******************

Saturday a blissful silence greeted us. I headed downstairs and made tea, and came across Kimberly sitting outside near the ducks. She had a coffee resting by her side and a book in her hand. She turned to look at me, pulled her sunglasses down to examine my face more closely, and set down her book. She didn’t have to say a word.

“I have a problem. He and I have a problem. I don’t know if he knows he and I have a problem.”

Kimberly cocked her head at me. 

“He has so much going on. The zoo takes so much attention, the animals always seem to need something or Lily does and now we have these imps running around. I get home and he doesn't have time for me. It's like I’m not even here. He doesn’t need me any more.”

“Why does it have to be about need? You think I need that beast that follows me around? He’s useful, but I got through 52 years without him. Need shouldn’t enter into it. Has to be want. I wouldn’t let Asmodeos there touch me until I was sure it was what he wanted. He doesn’t need me either. Not by a long shot.”

“You told me 2D needed me! You sai-”

Kimberly interrupted smoothly, “I said you fractured him and it was your responsibility to hold him back together if you wanted to move forward together. But sometimes we only need to do that until the wound heals. We don’t wear a cast forever; only until the bone mends.”

She took a drink of her coffee, and looked around at the duck enclosure. “He didn’t need you for this. He wanted you to help, but you didn’t want to. And you figured how to deal with that and move forward. You each have your own thing- no different from how you were living, right?”

I struggled for the words. “We have the same thoughts on a lot of things. But I feel like the more time passes, the farther away we move. I never thought this would turn into a full-time farm. I just thought it was something fun he wanted to do. Then it got bigger and bigger. ”

Kimberly shrugged. “That’s a good thing for him - success at something on his own, no one else to take credit for it. And you started classes and advocacy became your thing. It’s good for you.” She leaned forward. “At the beginning it was easy, wasn’t it? You had a couple little challenges at the start - this was new ground. And of course there was the fear of Murdoc skinning him alive and making a hat and gloves. But you said to me it was still like living with your best friend. Fun and easy. Well, you’ve hit the place where it stops being easy. What’s the next move? Walk away because it’s more than you bargained for? That’s a valid choice, by the way. There’s no shame in allowing something to come to its natural end. Or will you stay and figure out how to deal with your fears? And find out what his are? That’s an equally valid choice.”

I let out a shaky breath, and laughed a little. “Equally valid. Equally difficult. And not just my decision.”

“Walking away is. Doesn’t matter whether all members of a relationship want to end it. If one wants to, that’s enough, and it must end. But if you choose to stay- then you do need his help. That’s not something you can do on your own. There is always a choice.”

“Staying with Murdoc is your choice?” I asked wryly.

Now Kimberly laughed, loud and ringing. “Oh, it is, it is. Truth is I can’t imagine being without his grumpy ass. I know how the Spirit realms work. He’s either a gift from the celestials for everything I’ve done right, or a curse from the Lower Planes for everything I’ve done wrong. I wonder if I’ll ever figure that out.” She fell quiet for a moment, a smile lighting her face as she thought about it. “To come back to our subject though, sweet Aphrodite, all that matters is that Murdoc and I want each other - you have no idea how much - but we don’t need each other. It has to be want. And sometimes what we want changes.”

******************

2D and I took my room that night, as it is one room further down from Russ’s old room.

I’m sure they tried to be quiet. It made me rather conscious of how often 2D and I might have made a bit more of a to-do than we thought. After about half an hour of progressing from embarrassment to amusement to disbelief to downright awe, we decided sleeping downstairs would be our better bet. We were a bit too shell-shocked to do anything of our own. Seemed like being served a fish finger while sitting next to the seafood buffet. 

We brought a blanket down with us and snuggled up on the couch. Mrs Bunty grudgingly moved over to give us space, then fell back to sleep while I pet her.

“I was sort of thinking,” began 2D, “about the daycare.”

I sat up and stared at him. “Daycare?”

He nodded. “I mean, it’s a booming business. Every day. And I was thinking maybe I should get some more things for them to do. We can add a little addition to the back of the house, and then it’s right by the ducks.”

I swallowed hard. “I’m sure they would love that. You really want to do this?”

“Oh, yeah!” He turned to me with shining eyes. “It fits right in with the zoo. They’re so sweet and I love them. And- We never talked about it, really- ”

“I don’t want kids, 2D.”

“That’s what I thought. Only now it’s like I get to have em anyway. I dunno if that sounds right. But it’s how I feel.”

I could barely see him, but I knew the set of his jaw. He had said what he needed to say.

“If you’re happy, then so am I,” I said resting my head on his chest. 

****************** 

A parenting magazine arrived in the mailbox the next morning. Mr Pot arrived in the afternoon. He secured a permit to build the addition on the back of the house so there would be no issues with the zoning board this time. He got straight to work, with 2D’s plans spread out on the table. 

“Is this where you want a table, or what? What’s this round thing here?”

“Oh- sorry Dad, s’where I set my teacup. Oh - ignore this thing over here. too - I smeared some chocolate.”

“I wiped a booger on it,” added Cecil helpfully. “But Clemencia wiped it off.” He gazed balefully at his sister.

Kimberly wrangled the little ones while 2D helped his father.

“Let’s get the crayons out, and we can draw what sort of activities we might want to do when your classroom is complete.”

She handed out paper and crayons. I had run into town to buy new ones, since 2D’s were pretty worn down. “Basilia, what would you like to see in the new daycare?”

Basilia thought for a moment. “Can we have a place where we can build our own poking tools? Dad won’t ever let me touch his pitchfork, but my friend Pendragon’s mom lets him play with hers. S’not fair. So can we make our own?”

“Hmm.” Kimberly considered this. “We’ll have to get back to that one. Not sure about the town code on forges. Why don’t you draw a picture of yourself hammering some red-hot steel?”

“Oooh, that’s good!” Basilia exclaimed. “You can skip the pitchforking and just stab ‘em with that!”

Marmaduke said, “Miss? Can we do those projects where you burn pictures into a piece of wood?”

He must have seen the hell-fire message in the goat shed. I shot an amused look at Kimberly, who bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Draw the picture, I guess. We’ll see. Seems an obvious one, really.” 

“Miss?” spoke up Clemencia. “I don’t want to color, but I can do that origami thing where you fold up paper. Would you like to see?”

“I’d love to, sweetheart.”

Clemencia started folding, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth a little. Then she held up a lopsided winged thing.

“What’s that supposed to be?” asked Archibald.

“It’s a firebird! Watch!” and with that, the paper went up in flame.

Kimberly yelped and jumped to her feet. Fortunately 2D had left another cup of tea sitting on the end table, and the firebird was quickly extinguished. “That was truly amazing, Clemencia. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it.”

Arts and crafts were over for the day. I went into the studio for a bit while Kimberly led the wee beasts into the kitchen to wash up and have lunch.

******************

After a couple of days working on the addition, 2D was ready for a break. “Can we get out? Maybe dinner? Or a drive?”

Both sounded good to me.

We showered and changed and headed out. Kimberly and Murdoc were sitting on the sofa, Mrs Bunty on his lap. They were watching some program about alligators of all things, and killing off a bottle of scotch. 

“We’re going to get some dinner. We’ll be out for a while.”

“Have fun!” Kimberly smiled and raised her glass. Murdoc grunted, then said, “Text me when you’re on your way home. Might make the difference between four and five, or four, five, and six.” Then they both laughed hysterically. I am beginning to understand their joke, and I sort of wish I didn’t. One of the legs was broken off the new sofa; there was a book holding it up.

We had dinner in town, and it was lovely. We avoided talking about the daycare idea, and I felt terrible that we both found that necessary. We talked about Kimberly and Murdoc, and how wonderfully and disturbingly perfect they were together. We talked about Russ and how well his business was doing. We talked about music, wondering idly if Murdoc was ever going to play again.

We talked about a future, but not ours.

When we got back, the house was quiet. Kimberly and Murdoc must have worn each other out already. We slipped into my room and undressed each other, and we held each other, and every second of it was perfect. And I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating., but it didn’t bring the comfort it used to.

****************

The addition was finished, and just in time.

2D and Kimberly had the implings in place around their table with some play-doh. A series of cracks sounded and rebounded, causing the animals to startle. I saw Lily run into the pony shed as D'Artagnan whinnied.

Heading outside, we beheld seven demons, and four small ones chattering with each other excitedly. Urdek hurried forward.

“Sorry to all descend - I mean, ascend on you at once. I’d like to introduce you to some of my friends.” His eye fell on Kimberly. “Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson! What a ridiculously small Earthly Plane it truly, truly is. What brings you here?”

“I seem to have a place getting 2D settled. Just for the moment, at least.”

Urdek started introducing his friends, and the imps stepped forward as he named them. “My friend Dra’Zith - he's little Archibald’s father. And this is my sister Mernak; Cecil and Clemencia are her children. Druvoxin is Basilia’s mother. And these other friends are interested in enrolling their young ‘uns: my colleagues Gathiod, Algromek, and Tra’gouroth. Their children are- which is which?”

Algromek pointed at each of their children “Ozias. Esau.”

“Yes, of course. And little Argentia is Gathiod’s offspring, and Pendragon, of course, is the son of Tra’gouroth. And now you know us all!”

Urdek was clearly thrilled to be joining one set of friends up with another. There was a bit of blinking and shaking of heads, then the adults began stepping forward to shake hands. I heard no fewer than three of Urdek’s friends mention that they had heard of Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson. 

2D brought the big coffee maker from the sheep shed and dusted it off. He made sure everyone was served and then spoke to the parents of the new children, explaining some of his plans.

“What about a PTA? Do you have a PTA?” Algromek queried.

“Well- not at the moment.” 2D hesitated. “There were only four P’s you see, and just one T - I guess that’s me. But I think it’s a great idea. We can do that, sure.”

Conversation moved to vaccinations and which websites were forbidden and little Esau’s fear of squirrels. Kimberly promised registration and health forms would be available on Monday, and the new children could start then. Basilia and Argentia were overjoyed that they would be in the same class. Exchanging another round of handshakes and politely handing their coffee cups back to 2D, the entire conglomerate disappeared with a crack that shook the ground.

“We really need to ask them to do that one at a time," 2D muttered. At just that moment, another boom shot through the yard, but only one demon appeared. It was Tra’gouroth.

“Forgot to ask, where is your accreditation? I’ll need a copy of it so I can deduct childcare expenses on my taxes next year.”

"Uh- Um. I’ll have that for you Monday as well.”

“Not a problem at all” Kimberly smiled reassuringly.

*****************

We all had dinner together that evening, after Urdek had gathered up the current daycare kids. Each one of them gave 2D and Kimberly affectionate hugs. Clemencia still looked a little too long at Kimberly’s eyeballs.

Kimberly was no cook, but she was an adventurer. We searched online for something challenging and fun, and then ran to town for ingredients. The result was a Cajun gumbo - two actually - one with no spices for 2D and me, and the other highly spiced for Kimberly and Murdoc. To our surprise, Urdek popped up again to find out what we had thought of all his friends. We invited him to stay, and not surprisingly, he chose the spicy dish. Conversation was general at first, but the longer the meal went on, the less I felt I could participate. Murdoc was silent as well; most of the time his eyes were on Kimberly. Every time she looked at him, the slightest change shifted his expression. If I had known him even a tiny bit less, I would have missed it.

After they had finished eating, 2D, Kimberly, and Urdek excused themselves to head into the daycare and talk shop. That left Murdoc and me to clear- well, me, anyway. When I was done, he stood, grabbed a beer out of a box he had hidden behind the kitchen door, and motioned me to follow him outside.

He never wastes time. “The fuck is going on between you and Old Mcdonald?”

“That obvious? Or did you talk to Kimberly about us?”

“It can be both.”

I sighed. “We drifted, I guess. The zoo keeps getting bigger and bigger. He has no free time. And now the kids- they’re cute and everything, but- this isn’t for me at all. There’s no way I can make it fit. I can’t.”

“I know you’re thinking I’m gonna tell you you’re better off without faceache, but- I want you to have what you want. And when that was him, I kept my mouth shut.”

“You did not! You absolutely did not.”

He wiped his mouth, “No, I guess I didn’t. But I wanted you happy, even if it was with 2Dim. And if it’s not making you happy any more- well, you have to figure out whether the good shit outweighs the bad shit.” He burped and set his beer can on a fence post.

“Kimberly gave me the exact same speech.”

“She probably did a better job of it. Sorry.”

I thought about how anxious he had been to make sure our lovemaking still made me happy. “I think he's worried I’ll meet someone else- because I’m gone so often. Someone I have more in common with, maybe.” 

“He should be. You deserve better. Anyway, who’s to say these middle-class mums with half a dozen kids aren’t looking for some variation on Saturday night shags with their fat ugly husbands? He could be rolling in it if he wanted.”

“This may come as a shock, but that’s not actually helpful.”

“Sorry. Just rewind it to the part you said I sounded like Kimberly, and pretend I stopped talking there.”

“Deal.” 

We headed back in, and he treated me to one of his mystery beers and feigned ignorance when 2D asked where they came from. 

****************

Saturday we drove out into the countryside for about an hour. He stopped at the birding trail we had discovered last year. It was far too chilly and wet to repeat our previous outing, though.

“You painted the ticket box to look like our field, didn’t you?” I reached out to touch his cheek. “We don’t need to recreate a memory here. We have it. I know how important memories are. We make new ones every moment we’re together.”

He took my hand and pressed it more firmly against his cheek. He drew in a breath, and what came out was a sob.

“2D! What? What’s wrong?”

He leaned over until his head touched the steering wheel, and tears dripped onto his trousers. “No. We’re not making new memories. Not together. And the old ones are slipping away and I don’t know how to hold onto them.” He drew in a shaky breath. “It’s happening all over. You’re set to leave again- and I don't know when you'll be back- and I’m doing something you don’t want any part of- and I feel all of this slipping further away from us and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.”

“2D- I thought we had this sorted- ” I climbed over the gear shift onto his lap, and he put his head against my shoulder.

"Yeah- we figured out how to find what we needed. For ourselves. But now we have those things- and we don't match up. We don't. And you know it too. You can’t say you don’t. I see your face when I talk and- what we're good at- what we see ourselves becoming- it's like none of this is overlapping anymore. I don't know how to make it. And we just move further and further apart. I can feel it. I know you feel it.” 

“You’re right,” I whispered. “I do.”

“I wanted this to be the one time that neither of us felt pulled in different directions. I wanted it so badly.”

He sat up and looked at me, his eyes red. “But it’s just not happening here, is it?”

I looked at his sweet face. I had loved this face all my life. It was the face I looked to for approbation when I was a child. It was the face I scanned as a young woman, looking for any sign that his feelings might be changing, as mine had. I loved this face. I loved this man.

But I still had to place my forehead against his and whisper, “No, 2D. I don't think it is.”

******************

We drove home in silence. We walked up the stairs and stood outside my room, holding hands and looking at the floor. He put his forehead against mine for a moment. Then he turned and walked to his room, went inside, and closed the door.

I sat on my bed and stared at my door. He would never walk through it again.

Murdoc walked in. 

“You don’t knock?”

“Didn’t want to knock in case you thought it was him.” He studied my face for a moment, then walked over and sat on my bed. He held out his arms.

Once I would have been as likely to stick my nose in a rat trap as let Murdoc hold me. But tonight, I did.

He closed his arms around me and we sat in silence. I cried a little. Murdoc didn’t move and didn’t speak.

Eventually I pulled back a bit and looked up his still malevolent Murdoc-y face. “Who are you?”

He snorted. “I’m still me. I’ve learned a bit about- things that are necessary. Protection. Comfort. Providing those things requires more strength and power than anything else does.”

“Wow. Kimberly-”

“-Knows what direction to aim me. That’s it. She never changed me. Never tried. Just showed me stuff and let me go. We beat the shit out of each other. But, you know, at the end of the day- we beat the shit out of each other again. Everyone has to find what works for them. It's what works for us. O-h-h- by the way- We broke your chair.”

***************

My trip to Ireland was pushed back a couple days, so at Kimberly’s invitation instead of packing I spent Sunday with her and Murdoc touring London. She spent most of Monday in the daycare while I hung out in the studio, eavesdropping. She and 2D worked on the proper paperwork for the parents to fill out so that everyone was official. They spent a great deal of time discussing tuition. The zoo could function on donations; it did exceedingly well. But a daycare needs funds at hand, and demons are not known for charity. Which makes sense. It would be a delicate business, trying to present a bill going forward, but Kimberly said they just needed to emphasize what an incredible advantage 2D’s little school gave all these implings. Competition among demonic parents is as fierce as anywhere else, and the demons we were dealing with would enjoy rubbing the noses of their colleagues in the superior education their own offspring were receiving. Kimberly drafted a payment schedule. She also drafted a “certificate” to present to Tra’gouroth. It was a necessary lie, since no earthly daycare would possibly award one, and its codes wouldn’t work on lower dimensional tax forms anyway. I stayed in the studio all day, listening to them but staying out of sight. I idly mixed one of the songs I hadn’t been wild about, then changed it all back.

On Tuesday, an unexpected boom resonated through the yard around 1:00, when the children were already here. No one had spoken of early pick-up. I was on the studio sofa reading; I rose and peeked out the front window and gasped.

Dressed in flaming red robes, wearing a crown perched between very sharp horns, a demon strode through the barnyard. Lily marched fearlessly to the edge of the pasture fence and spoke to him, then pointed to the house, making a motion indicating he should go around the back. He nodded and headed our way. I slipped over to the inside doorway of the daycare so I could see what was going on.

The impressive demon knocked smartly at the door. Eyes wide, 2D crept to the door and opened it. 

In a voice slightly under that of thunder, the demon asked, “Where is the human person known as Stuart Pot also known as Stu Pot also known as 2D, Satan only knows why?”

“That’s me,” quavered 2D. 

“I am Lord Ollu’um-”

At this, Argentia rushed from the table and threw herself around the demon’s knees. “Uncle Ollie!” she squeaked in delight.

“Argentia, darling, Unky is working.” He addressed 2D again. “I am- Well, that ruined my entrance. I am a Lord of the Lower Realm, and- oh! Hey!” As he scanned the room, his eye fell on- “Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson! I heard you were hanging out around here! Great to see you.”

Kimberly nodded, smiling. “Nice to see you too, Ollie.”

“Ahem,” resumed the demon, “You know what? Just forget it.” He gave 2D a penetrating glare. “I am supposed to serve you with two violations of Damnable Education: Your facility contains a fire extinguisher. You run a real risk of one of these children getting injured, Mr Pot. Can’t bear to think about it. You also have more ducks than generally allowed in a student setting. That one isn’t usually enforced, but Jil-reth in Litigation thought it would be funny.”

“We can’t really get rid of the fire extinguisher, Lord Ollu’ um. It’s a local law, and we are operating on the Earthly Realm,” 2D explained, “But I will make sure it’s out of reach of our students, is that okay?”

“Oh, yeah, that works.” He strode further into the room, peering here and there. He complimented the picture Argentia had painted of a screaming sinner being gored by a bull. Then he hesitated by the table.

“You’re welcome to join us, sir,” 2D offered. 

And a Lord of the Lower realm sat down and Esau handed him some play-doh.

*****************

I packed for my trip to Dublin later that afternoon. My flight wasn’t until morning, but I had asked Murdoc to drive me to the airport as soon as I had packed. He stayed in my room while I got ready. I knew he was doing it to make sure I didn’t end up having any regrettable final conversations with 2D, and I was grateful. I was off the hook for a week, at least, and didn’t have to deal with this new reality. But there was no way I could go back to the house when my trip ended. I could not come home; it wasn’t any more. 

It was Kimberly who came up with a solution, as she so often did.

She called me on my last day in Ireland. 

“Hi, sweetness. How’s the Emerald Isle?”

“It’s gorgeous. It makes me very happy to see how many people are working to make sure it stays this lovely. And the people here are the nicest you could wish to meet. Everyone wants to feed me and buy me a beer and introduce me to their family. I love it.”

“I loved the couple of days I stayed there when I picked my monster up from the monastery. I wanted to tell you we’re heading home this afternoon. Everything seems well in hand here. The implings gave me a going-away party this morning. I have some extremely disturbing artwork and a braid singed off. And a cupcake. I’ll be happy to sleep in our own bed again. The one in Russels’ room is broken.”

“Can’t imagine what happened to it,” I said slyly. “Did you hit every room?”

“Oh we did, we did. I’m leaving money to cover all the repairs.” Her tone changed slightly. “My dear Athena, I wonder if you have given any thought to your living situation once you’re back in England?”

“Some. Mostly in a panicked sort of way,” I admitted. “I plan to stay in a hotel until I can figure out what I want to do.”

“May I suggest a wonderful place called ‘The Kimberly’? Fabulous views, reasonable rates. One maniac kept on a fairly tight leash.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Often. But not this time.” She switched into serious mode. “You can’t go back there. It will be torture. You managed to get through a day and a half before you left. I know that was hard for you. But on a regular basis - seeing him will kill you.”

I thought about it for a few minutes. “Do you have the room?”

Kimberly gave one of those sweet tingling laughs. “Oh, honey - I have rooms and rooms. Took me and Murdoc nearly a month. I have space. Plenty of space.”

“I take a lot of trips.”

“I don’t know how much you know about New York, but we do in fact have airports. And I have a car. We also offer taxis, buses, trains, and you can go down to the wharf and get on a steamer bound for Argentina if that’s what you want. Seriously, Aphrodite, you should be here. I can ease your pain, broaden your horizons, and get you smashed off your ass on the best scotch you ever tasted. Please. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you here. I don’t do insincerity.”

“I know that.” I couldn’t go home. I couldn’t. There was no way I could pull into that driveway, walk up those stairs, open that door. The very thought of it made my chest ache. “Yes. I would love to. I- I’ll have to find a way to get my stuff-”

“I’m on it. I have this wonderful assistant named Greta who lives the dull part of my life for me. You’ll love her. A word from me and she will have someone at the house packing up your things and sending them to my house within the hour.”

I pictured his face- what he would be feeling as he watched that. But it would be a thousand times better than me doing it.

I took a deep breath. “Yes. I’ll change my ticket out and come see you.”

“You’re not coming to see me. You’re coming home.” With that, she hung up. 

******************

Kimberly’s house was amazing. She had plenty of rooms upstairs, but I was a bit hesitant. I already experienced the enthusiasm - and volume - of their intimate adventures and was anxious to keep some space between them and me. When she showed me the basement I knew it was my place. Cozy living room, brick oven, luxurious bath. There was only one bedroom, but it was still twice as big as my previous one. And held no memories.

I also had direct access to the backyard, with the pool and hottub, and the dock and boats. Kimberly loved every inch of this house, and within a week, so did I.

Every speaking arrangement I had could be just as easily accessed from New York as anywhere in Great Britain, and I loved the city. Rescue the Isles proved to be the right choice for me. Appearances were spaced out well, and I also did photo shoots and interviews, as well as contributing to blogs. Some things I had no choice but to adhere to their schedule; other things I could arrange to my liking.

Greta indeed functioned as Kimberly’s brain. She came down to my little apartment my first afternoon.

“Hey- I’m Greta Gurntwig, Kimberly’s personal assistant and occasional connection to reality. Mind if I come in?”

“Oh, sure.” She was already sort of in, since one has to descend the stairs to reach my living room and I had left the door open.

Greta was a bit shorter than Kimberly, a bit taller than me. She had a cute freckled face, blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair that fell nearly to her waist. She emanated good cheer.

“I just have a couple things I wanted to go over with you- may I sit?’

“Of course.” We sat down at the counter and she spread out some papers. “Okay. First we have an official lease. Technically, you’ll be month-to-month, so you can duck out whenever you like - we respect that - but this is so we can nail down rent for the full year. It’s not like she’s apt to raise it on you, anyway.” She grinned and shifted the paper over to me. I had looked up rents in her area of Queens. What she was charging me was less than a single room would go for.

“This is insane. Why would she charge so little? I’d pay five times this for a smaller apartment.”

Greta shrugged. “It’s not about the money, which shouldn't come as a big surprise. It’s about making sure you feel like you’re contributing to the household, not free-loading. Look at it this way: she’s getting more than if this room continued to sit empty, right?”

I couldn’t argue with that. I got the feeling that no one argued with Greta, the same way no one ever argued with Kimberly. It must be nice to have that sort of personality. I signed the papers, initialed where she showed me, and passed them back to her.

She tapped them briskly to line them up and placed them in a folder. “Okay, next up-” She slid a credit card across the bar to me. “This is Kimberly’s business account. You are to use it to furnish this area as you please. It’s sort of bland down here-” she looked around with a critical expression, “so it needs to be personalized. Replace furniture if you want, but definitely get some art, pillows, blankets, dishes - whatever looks good to you. Here’s a list of the best stores-” she slid it over, “- and you can shop in person or online, whatever you prefer. Kimberly’s got something going on with a friend today, but they’re coming here, so that leaves the car available.”

“I’m not sure I can drive on the right this quickly-”

“No problem - I’ve arranged a chauffeur for you.”

Was there anything that actually was a problem? I wanted to say Godzilla was lurking outside my bedroom last night and see if she would say “no problem- already called the Japanese military.”

“Let’s see, what else? Here’s a list of important numbers: all of her lines, mine, Murdoc’s - though you probably have that. Take-outs, professional services like hairdressers and manicurists, well- everything, really. If what you need isn’t on here, you call me. Taxi services, bus lines - I printed out bus and train schedules for you - easier to have them at hand than try to read the teensy writing on their apps. But she is looking into getting a new car now that she has another of her beloveds here with her.” My heart swelled at this. “Breakfast is generally at eight - we usually manage to be there to exchange plans for the day. You’re welcome to use absolutely anything in the house whenever you want but for the love of everything in the domains of both light and darkness - check for the two of them first. I find them in the damnedest places.”

Greta sat back with a satisfied air and asked, “Any questions?”

“I can’t think of a single one. Thank you, Greta. Thank you so much. This is beyond what I could have imagined.”

“Kimberly and I do our best.” She stood and shook my hand and smiled warmly. “Welcome home.” 

*******************

My chauffeur turned out to be Murdoc, who apparently nabs any chance to drive Kimberly’s little Mercedes roadster. We sought out some of the places Greta had listed, and I ordered new curtains and bedding. An upscale kitchenware store on the list fitted me out with everything my little kitchen would need. We stopped for lunch, and then he drove me randomly all over Queens, the Bronx, and Brooklyn. He refused to drive in Manhattan, so that would wait for another day - preferably one when Kimberly could join us. It was a wonderful afternoon. His company, rather than making me heartsick for 2D, was exhilarating and comforting. Maybe it was the city and speeding along the convertible, which Murdoc drove with such relish. But it was also Murdoc. He was still Murdoc: "uncouth, unkempt, ill-tempered, mannerless, thoughtless and at times borderline cruel." And those were Kimberly's own words. I reflected on his changes since he had moved in with her. He had known just what to say to me, and then known when to say nothing, and now he knew exactly what I needed to help me move on with my life. He said she never changed him. She just saw something no one else did, I think. He hadn't even seen it himself. All this time I had been thinking how lucky Murdoc was to have Kimberly - I’m not sure I ever realized the opposite was also true.

My things arrived three days after I did. Unpacking the boxes was agonizing, and I placed a lot of things right back in one, to be taken to the curb. Some of my clothing needed to be tossed, because it held memories I couldn’t bear. These boots, and those underpants, and this dress, and obviously that nightgown. I also found three of his t-shirts, including the one I had grabbed the day I came back from Cardiff. They still smelled of him, and I wasted a good hour holding them and crying. After much debate, I bagged them up and put them in the unused linen closet next to my bedroom, telling myself I had no right to throw away anything that belonged to him. Certainly not because I ever intended to sleep in them. My guitars arrived in perfect condition. New strings were in order. I needed to talk to Murdoc about whether he had plans for any of the tracks we had mixed up over the winter, before his bass went missing. I wasn’t sure yet how he felt about playing, but it seemed a waste to let all our hard work go unheard. 

Kimberly and Murdoc came and went on a schedule I could never work out. She went wherever she was called, and he went with her almost all the time. He was also Murdoc, and did things he may have preferred she didn’t know about, but she showed up with bail money or a generous donation and a good scolding, and then they went home and broke some furniture and went on with their lives.

A million wise and sympathetic lectures from Kimberly could not have taught me what living with them did.

************

In an act of ludicrous serendipity, the first speaking engagement "Rescue the Isles" assigned to me was in Manhattan. I called Deborah in Public Relations to make sure it wasn’t an error. She laughed off my concern.

“Well, you did submit a change of address. We paid attention.”

“I’ll still be doing work in Great Britain, right? I mean, it’s about the Isles, right.” I paused. “Though technically speaking, Manhattan is an island. But also technically not the Isles we’re talking about. Although, that might be an interesting way to relate one topic to another- a comparison between the development of the city to the risks of overdevelopment without plans in place.”

Deborah cleared her throat. “So, we don’t have an issue?”

“I- I guess not. Thanks, Deborah. But- I’ll still be working back home, right?”

“You’re up in Edinburgh next Friday. Gonna call me to make sure I didn’t mean some other Edinburgh?”

“Possibly. Thank you.”

It actually was a presentation that wrote itself. There are exceedingly visible differences in the areas of the city that adhered to strict codes and environmental surveys. There were also issues of race involved, and how development in black neighborhoods was poorly planned on purpose. It became a sweeping condemnation of disregard for safe, equitable, environmentally friendly building that I could then relate back to my home, England.

I paused while I was finishing up. I was on an island while speaking in Manhattan. I was on an island here at Kimberly’s house. I was on an island when I was in England. And I was on an island when I was a child in Japan. Everything is related. Everything is connected. There’s another lecture there, I mused. And then I stopped to wonder why of all those islands, it was England that I still thought of as home.

********************

Kimberly did indeed buy another car - the exact same one she already had, only in silver instead of powder blue. She liked the idea of saying “the old car” and “the new car” instead of naming two different makes. She thought it was hilarious for some reason. Murdoc took possession of the new one immediately, and took me wherever I wanted to go. After a while I started driving it, too. It was every bit as fun as Murdoc made it look.

My engagement in Manhattan went off without a hitch, with a dinner afterward for me and the other speakers. One of them was a scientist, another a physician who specializes in diseases caused by pollution. There was an actor whose name I didn’t recognize, though he looked familiar. He spent most of the dinner hitting on me. There were photo ops after, and it was awesome, once I wormed my way away from the skeezy fellow. The scientist and I ended up getting a drink in the hotel bar after most of the others had left. He did invite me up to his room, but in a very respectful fashion, and I didn’t hold against him. There are passes and there are passes. But none of them interested me. I had a job on my mind, a city to explore, and friends to have fun with.

And oh, was Kimberly fun. She had people over now and then, as she made connections and liked to show off the house. She never opened the dining room or sitting room day-to-day; they were reserved for these huge parties. Murdoc usually hid out in my place, or we went out on the boats or took a drive. Any time a guest asked about her partner, Kimberly would tell them he didn’t enjoy a spotlight and then laugh. It was a stroke of sheer genius, I have to say.

She wasn’t on fire all the time. She had days when she slept all day, either before or after a particularly draining experience. I wasn’t sure I should ask questions, but she shared her stories freely. For every connection she had on the Earthly plan, she had a hundred in the Lower and Celestial realms. No wonder all the demons know her by name. Celestials refused to get that involved with humans, and would pretend they didn’t know her even if she saw them five times that week.

I flew off to Scotland for my speech at the Highlands Convention. It was exceedingly casual, with caber tossing and dancing afterward. That was a good time. I was reluctant to leave. And I surprised myself by accepting an invitation for a drink afterward. Neil was one of the convention planners. He was soft-spoken and polite, and he knew a great deal of Scottish history. We spent a pleasant evening talking, and he asked for my number.

“I- I’m sorry. I enjoy your company, but-”

“Let me guess-” he said cynically, “you just got out of a relationship, and-”

“I did, it’s honestly true. It was with someone I’ve known a very long time, and I’m having a hard time getting over it.”

“You never will if you’re not willing to get to know anyone else.”

The undeniable logic of that statement took me aback.

“Tell you what,” he said, taking my jacket from the back of my chair and holding it out to me, “I’ll give you mine, and the decision is yours.”

“That sounds reasonable,” I agreed. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked and I was once again stunned. Asking is unusual, and maybe that’s why I leaned in without thinking and let him kiss me. Then he smiled and we walked out of the pub to separate cabs.

I flew home the next day, and thought about the kiss nearly non-stop. There was absolutely nothing wrong with me kissing someone - or more accurately, allowing myself to be kissed. It still shook me - but not as much as the thought that maybe, possibly, someone else was kissing 2D.

*********************

Murdoc picked me up at the airport and we had our usual round-about trip through New York before heading up to the river and Kimberly’s house. His house. My house.

“Murdoc. Can I tell you something?”

“I’m not likely to remember, understand, or give a fuck about it, but bring it on.”

We tossed pizzas in the microwave and took them outside to the patio. This and the dock seem to be the places the most profound conversations take place. It’s also a place Murdoc and Kimberly use frequently, so it pays to remember which chair is their favorite.

Once we were comfortable, I said slowly, “I kissed someone in Scotland. Or I let him kiss me, I guess. But it amounts to the same thing, in this case.”

Murdoc tilted back on his chair and downed half a beer in one go. “This is a problem? It doesn’t sound like a problem. If it is a problem, you should probably be talking to my boss.”

“I just felt like telling you. It’s a question of you being my friend for most of forever, I guess.”

“Look, you already know what I’m going to say. He broke up with you, as I recall. You’re free as a raven. You owe him nothing - not one thing. So my advice is don’t call this doofus.”

“What?”

He burped. “He lives too far away. Fucking Edinburgh? Bit of a commute, that. Find some sausage closer to home.”

I sighed.

“I said you should have talked to Kimberly, didn’t I?”

I went in to wash up my plate, and found Greta sitting at the counter sorting mail. “Hey, doll. How was your trip?”

“Interesting. Thought provoking. A lot of fun, though.”

“Couldn’t ask for more than that, I suppose.” She flipped mail into piles for each of us, opened a few of Kimberly’s letters and cards, then stopped and looked at one with a puzzled expression.

Kimberly slammed into the house, obviously out of sorts. “Unreal. Gods I’m glad you’re both here so I only have to vent twice. Ferguson. Two payments behind - two! And nothing today. And when I mentioned it, they said they thought I was overpriced to begin with. Seriously. Let them contact their fucking brother themselves, then - see how that goes. No- I’ll contact him myself and tell him to haunt the fuck out of them. He hates half of them anyway. Fuck!”

Murdoc was in the kitchen by this time. 

“Great! Just great! Now I have to scream all that again!” Kimberly yelled, but broke down laughing before she could go any further. She fell on Murdoc, giggling, and said, “That house has the weirdest affect on me. What a vibe. Tonight we start drinking an hour earlier.”

Murdoc gave her bottom a squeeze. “Whatever you want, as always.”

“Because it’s always what you want,” she murmured. This was a standard exchange between them, both touching and nauseating.

“Got my pile of social obligations, dearest?” she asked Greta, approaching us at last. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed an apple from the basket.

Greta picked up the pile. “We have a very special invitation to the birthday party of one Maya Farris, Saturday after next, at Bab’s house. Theme is medieval times - princess garb required.”

“At last,” Murdoc cackled, “a chance to wear my codpiece!”

“You have to wear other clothing with that, Asmodeus. What else?”

“Letter of appreciation from Mr. and Mrs. Grant. It’s really sweet, actually.” Greta handed the paper to Kimberly, who scanned it, smiling.

“And here is an invite to the museum opening. That's a couple months away - we should wait and make sure you don’t get a better offer.”

“Agreed,” said Kimberly, tossing her apple core. “What’s that last one?”

“Problematic,” Greta stated, and handed it over.

Kimberly scanned it, puzzled. A look of consternation fell across her face. “Arduinna, we are presented with a quandary.” She handed it over to me.

The Academy of Lower Education of Great Britain 

cordially invites you to the 3645th annual celebration of 

Excellence in Teaching.

Date: 1st August

Location: Thungroken Court

Wine and stuffed glorndgens served at 6:00. 

Awards ceremony commences at 7:00. 

Photo opportunities follow.

After party at the Hearth and Brimstone, cash bar. 

Please RSVP by July 15

Underneath the main body of this invitation was a hand-written note, in a familiar scrawl:

“I'm getting an award! I really am! I asked about family coming and as soon as I mentioned Kimberly they reserved an entire table for us!! I hope you can come!! -2D"

“Problematic,” Kimberly echoed.

I handed the invitation to Murdoc, who summed it up: “Fucking bleeding Christ. Un-fucking-believable.”

Silence fell while we all considered the ramifications of sending regrets and of accepting.

“This is big for him,” Kimberly said quietly, “Huge. Look at all those exclamation marks. I can’t make a decision for you, but- I need to go. Obviously. He would never have started all of this if I hadn’t brought Urdek into the house. And- I’m proud of the boy. I really am. I want to be there to support him.”

Murdoc heaved a sigh. “Which means I have to go too-” He held up his hand as Kimberly opened her mouth. “Don’t give me the choice business. I am not having my woman go down there unescorted. I saw the way Gathiod looks at you.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re not to ruin his evening, Leviathan. You open your mouth only when tossing whiskey in it, got it?”

She turned back to me. “I will also be needed as an escort - for his parents. They've been invited, so they will be allowed in - but I think they'd appreciate my protection.” She reached out to embrace me. “Think on it. But my darling dryad, don’t think too long.”

Murdoc nodded. “Sometimes you just have to go with your gut. Don’t waste time thinking. I never do.”

Greta gazed balefully at him. “She means we have to RSVP.”

“Oh. Well, that too.”

********************

There’s nothing like a deadline to get you moving.

I had an engagement in Southampton in four days - the launch of a research vessel. This was the sort of thing I dreamed of last year when I was musing my options for the future. I could only speak for about five minutes, but that was fine. There was huge press coverage, photo shoots after, and a rumour that Prince Charles, to whom environmental issues were paramount, would be in attendance. I wrote a speech and practiced my curtsy.

I wondered if the Duchess of Cornwall would be attending as well. People who love each other support each other, and take an interest in each other’s passions. This line of thought was dragging me down paths I didn’t want to walk. A path to hell, in fact.

Still. Kimberly was right. This was huge. We had music and video awards by the dozens - I didn’t even know where they all were. Murdoc had probably sold them. The difference here was this was all 2D. He did this by himself, beginning to end. It was his vision and his hard work. And I was proud of him. The very least I could do was tell him so.

I went up to Greta’s office and knocked on her door. She looked up brightly. “What do you need, doll?”

“It’s a yes from me.”

She smiled in satisfaction. “That’s the right call.”

Southampton went off without a hitch. Prince Charles actually was there, and the Duchess, and after the formalities of greetings and curtsies, they chatted quite amiably with me. He had been in Edinburgh just after I was and actually expressed regret at having missed me. They posed for pictures with me. I don’t think my feet touched the ground the rest of the day.

********************

What do you wear to an awards banquet in hell? There was no point ruminating on it. I sought out Greta for advice.

“Kimberly prefers to make an impression when she visits the lower dimensions. They hold such a meagre opinion of humans. She likes to assert control by demanding attention. You may have noticed.” She pressed her lips together and her eyes twinkled.

“Just maybe. Well, on my best day I couldn’t out-do her on her worst day. I suppose I have to find something just assertive enough to show I’m supposed to be there. I do know some demons, after all.”

Greta glanced at her phone. “Tell you what: let’s go shopping. I’ve got nothing pressing for the rest of the day. I’ll text my diva dictator and tell her I’m knocking off.”

Greta’s car was a cute red Mustang convertible. “Let’s head into Manhattan and do the whole Fifth Avenue thing, what do you say?”

“Sounds good to me,” I replied. She turned on the radio and the third song was one of ours - mine, really, since it dated back to Demon Days. Of course. Why do things like this happen all the time? I described cleaning out Kong Studios in Essex and had her convulsed when I told her about trying to drag the zombies out of the chimney.

“No wonder you’re not fazed by living with Kimberly,” She turned to look at me with a mixture of amusement and respect on her face. “I like you more every day. And I don’t like very many people.”

Navigating the streets and wiggling into a parking space proved as easy for Greta as everything else seemed to be. She wafted me in and out of boutiques. “Never buy your dress in the first place you step inside. If you see something you really love, go a few other places to get little accessories, then come back when you have shopping bags from other stores. They’ll fall all over you to give you the best service when you buy your actual outfit. Give you champagne, toss in jewelry, whatever.”

Good advice. I did in fact nail down what I wanted in the second shop. It was an embroidered black sleeveless top with a mandarin collar. The skirt was black and cut nearly to the hip. I subtly nudged Greta, and she nodded. When we were approached by a perfectly coiffed sales host, we demurred and headed to a shoe store. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh, that’s the one.” We picked out exquisite black heels to go with it, and then at the jewelry store she selected an understated tiara - if there’s such thing. It nestled in my hair, just bits of sparkle glinting through when the light hit is just right. We stopped at a cosmetic store, but Greta cautioned me to just buy a lipstick or skincare product. “Kimberly will have her stylist come to the house that afternoon.”

“All of this for a teacher’s banquet?” I was beginning to think this was overkill.

“We can skip the tiara, but - yes. You need to assert yourself. The dress is subtle. The make-up will be too; Beatrice is amazing and she knows what’s needed for every occasion.”

Greta carried a couple of my bags. We were on our way back to the dress boutique. 

“Aren’t you getting anything, or do you have everything you need?” I asked.

“Oh, I’m not going,” she said crisply. “Not my sort of thing.”

We breezed in to get my dress just then. She hadn’t been kidding about the service. She carefully arranged our bags around us and asked to see a few things for a formal occasion. After dismissing all of them, she pointed in feigned boredom at my dress. “What about that thing, then? It looks sort of last season. What do you think, darling?”

I sighed. “Worth a try, I guess.”

We left the store with our tummies full of scones, fresh preserves, and superb lattes. And a free pair of dangly earrings. And the dress at $250 off. And we headed home feeling very accomplished.

*********************

And here we stood at the gates of hell.

And we were dressed to set the place on fire.

I left the tiara at home, chosen simple diamond studs, and let the dress make its own statement. I stood just behind Kimberly. She wore emerald silk, just above the knee, with a demure sweetheart neckline. On her right arm she had Mrs Pot, and on her left, Mr Pot. They were dressed to perfection as well, thanks to Greta taking Mrs Pot shopping the evening they arrived. They were staying at the same hotel as 2D. They seemed quite at ease, in spite of the prolonged exposure to Murdoc. He brought up the rear, in a black suit, looking like an undertaker.

Kimberly presented her invitation to the demon at the door, who fussed about calling an imp to take us to our table, which was quite near the stage. 2D was already there, deep in conversation with two austere looking demons. I recognized one of them as Tra’gouroth.

When 2D saw us he jumped up in excitement. He ran to Mrs Pot, who embraced him, and then Mr Pot, who squeezed him tightly and said, “well done, son.” Next he greeted Kimberly with a long hug. She kissed him on the cheek. He turned to me at last, and hugged me. Then he eyed Murdoc warily and turned back to his mum. “We have a great table, c’mon.”

He looked completely at ease among the throngs of demons. He belonged here, in the oddest way. He was dressed a bit more casually than we were, but he didn’t need to make a statement about the relative worth of humans. I guessed Greta must have picked out clothing for him when she took Mrs Pot shopping. 

“I’d like to introduce you to some members of the board. Well, Tra’gouroth you already know. He’s the reason I’m getting this.” I shook his hand and inquired after little Pendragon. “And this is the chair of the board, Lord of the Mid-central District, Kirthron the Enlightened.”

Kirthron the Enlightened looked anything but. He looked like Kirthron the slightly tipsy. “Pleasure,” he said slurredly. “S’going to be a great night.” I suspected he would be asleep for most of it.

2D led us to the bar and told us we were best off not eating the glorndgens. I eyed the lumpy pasties, which seemed to be moving. “Is there anything we can eat, dear?” whispered Mrs Pot. “I have it covered,” said Kimberly, as usual. She opened her large Gucci bag, revealing a selection of pasties that looked very similar to what was on the table. We wouldn’t look ungrateful. 

There were also chocolates scattered on the table. I picked up a couple of them and looked at the personalized wrappers. "Who in hell is proud of you? We are!" "Your hard work means a darker future!”

We sat and chatted until the ceremony began. They started with smaller awards; 2D’s was second. He scampered up to the stage, tripping on the top step. The chair handed him the award, held still for a photographed handshake, and then 2D returned to the table. His eyes were shining and he held his award on his lap.

The rest of the awards passed agonizingly slowly, but we snacked out of the seemingly bottomless Gucci bag and sipped very good but oddly unidentifiable liquors. At last ceremonies were complete, and we stood and stretched. People began to mill about, and 2D dashed off to talk to a demon couple on the other side of the room.

Mr and Mrs Pot engaged Kimberly in polite conversation, thanking her again for arranging their attendance. Kimberly was approached several times by demons greeting her with their standard recitation of her full name. An elderly female demon leaned in and whispered loudly, gesturing to Murdoc, “Is this your young man, Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson?” Kimberly smiled sweetly. “He’s actually my familiar, but I’ve allowed him to assume human form for the evening.” Murdoc hid a crooked smile with his glass, as the demon said, “oh, how very kind of you,” and kissed Kimberly’s cheek. 

Mr and Mrs Pot wished to return to their hotel. They thanked Lord Kirthron the Enlightened for allowing them to attend. Kimberly escorted them to the foyer, with instructions for a uniformed imp to escort them to the Earthly realm, where a cab was waiting. She shook their hands cordially and invited them to the house for a picnic the next afternoon.

2D came back to sit at the table and attack the chocolates.

“Thank you so much for inviting me,” I said. 

He smiled modestly. “Only this is just small, you know. It’s just a school thing. I saw your pictures with Prince Charles. That was pretty sweet.”

“2D. We’re in Hell. I’m a famous person who met another famous person. Whatever. We are in Hell, and they singled you out for this award. You’re nurturing the demons of tomorrow.”

“I am!” He practically squealed. “Look:” He held up the award for me to inspect.

“In appreciation of his admirable dedication and contributions to the field of education of lesser demons and imps, in spite of his own limitations as a pitiful human creature, this award is presented to Stuart Pot.” It was signed in an illegible scrawl that burned a small hole on the lower left side. Underneath was the departmental seal, which depicted a book with pitchfork and sword crossed over it, and read “Dragging Children to the Lowest Depths of Hell Since Creation.”

“It’s wonderful. You deserve it.”

His eyes glowed. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would. I knew Kimberly would, and I figured Murdoc would because he’s seen the way Gathiod looks at her. But I wasn’t sure about you.”

I shifted my glass around on the tablecloth. “I wasn’t sure about me either. But- I wanted you to know I’m proud of you.”

I chanced a look up at him. I couldn’t read his expression, and that was a first since I was ten.

Kimberly returned to the table and flung herself in the chair. “Swear to Hecate that creature of mine is going to get us kicked out.” Her eye fell upon 2D’s award. “Ooh! Let me see!”

He handed it over, lifting his chin. She read it with delight. “‘Admirable dedication’ - that’s you.” She set the frame down and reached over to squeeze his hand. “You’re amazing, Apollo. And now you should take a little time off to enjoy yourself and celebrate. Is there anywhere special you’d like to go?”

“I dunno. I mean, not many places I haven’t been but mostly awful things happened at them.”

“You should come visit me. I have plenty of room. Show you the city the way only a native New Yorker can. And we’re not limited to just the city. We can go to the mountains, the lakes, Niagara Falls - make quite the vacation out of it.”

I was puzzled. “What about the zoo?”

“Well, I gave the zoo to Lily and Colm. Kimberly didn’t tell you?”

Kimberly smiled. “Not my news to share really. You know me; I mind my own business.”

I stared at her incredulously. “Since when? Exactly since when do you mind your own business?”

She sipped her scotch and ignored me.

“It's wonderful. I feel so free. I love my animals, I really do, and I still think it was an amazing idea. And so do Colm and Lily. They're so excited. And I still go help every day. House went with it. Colm moved in last month.” 

“Must be such a relief,” said Kimberly. 

“It is! See the daycare is way less demanding, right? I got regular hours, and weekends off, and I can take a little vacation every now and then. And I get to spend my whole day with my implings. That’s the best part.”

He flagged down a bumpy red server, who handed him a glass of something bubbly. “I bought a new building for the daycare. Used to house the town council before it moved. It’s a bit outside town - just a little bit farther than the petting zoo - so I don’t get as many complaints about all the sonic booms. Anyway they’re sort of carpooling now - just one parent brings them, and the kids don’t make much noise. Usually falls to Druvoxin. I like that. I like her. She brings fresh scones a lot.”

“That’s Basilia’s mom, right?” I asked. “She seemed pretty cool when I met her.”

“Yeah. I have two more kids now - Montmorency and Eudora - so I hired a teacher’s aide. His name is Edmund.”

“How did you find someone who was willing to teach demons?” I asked, amazed.

“Oh, there’s a teensy coven in the town. Urdek steered me there, of course. They have a newspaper, so I asked if I could put in an advertisement.”

Kimberly laughed into her glass. “I knew it was going to come to that eventually.” She stood and excused herself, giving my shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t forget, 2D, you and your parents are invited to my house for a cookout tomorrow. Russ will be there, and Bab, my daughter - everyone. 1:00.”

He looked up at her, his face alight. “Thank you so much! We’ll be there.”

He turned back to me. “You should see the new building. Fenced-in yard. My dad built a play-set with a fort on it. Argentia conquers it daily. I actually did get the forge for Basilia. Nice sofa in the book nook - nobody calls it that but me, though. They love it. I love it.” He finished the last chocolate on the table. "Well. I'm going to go rescue Tra’gouroth from Xug-xejum the Merciless. He's boring as hell.” He stood and pushed in his chair. “Thank you for coming. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at Kimberly’s house.”

********************

Kimberly was in her element the following day.

Greta had outdone herself. She had pork loin in a smoker, hot dogs and chicken legs on a grill, every type of salad imaginable. The tables were decked out in blood red in honor of the award winner. She even had streamers on the sailboat. Every wine you could wish for, Kimberly and Murdoc’s favorite scotch, soda for the kids. Bab arrived with Devon and Maya. Shae had the baby last month and wasn’t feeling up to socializing. She had a little boy named Maurice. Frankie and Aniyah popped in. Kimberly’s daughter showed up with a beautiful woman named Dana. I’m not sure they know how obvious it was that they were together; they made no move to clarify their relationship. Kimberly knew full well, but figured Maris would come out in her own good time.

Mr and Mrs Pot arrived with a huge fruit salad from the local grocers. She looked cool and comfortable in a dress of white eyelet, her hair in a low ponytail. They mingled happily, introducing themselves to Kimberly’s beautiful family.

And 2D. He hugged Russ and Bab, and embraced Kimberly for a solid minute, letting her rock him gently. “None of this - none of it could have happened without you. I know I shouldn’t really be thanking you for kidnaping Russel, but- thank you anyway. And thank you for all your support getting me set up. And bringing my family to the banquet. And everything.” He kissed her cheek and ducked out of Murdoc’s sight.

We feasted all afternoon. The kids went out on the sailboat with Greta or Maris. Kimberly danced to music from her outdoor sound system and pulled anyone she could onto the patio to dance with her. Mrs Pot played a game of badminton with Devon, Maya, and Aniyah.

Later in the afternoon, when the sun was just moving off to the left of the yard and shadows began to fall, I saw 2D sitting on the dock by himself, with his feet in the water. Russel, Bab, and the kids had departed an hour earlier; Frankie and Aniyah followed shortly after. Mr and Mrs Pot were playing cards with Maris and her friend. Kimberly and Murdoc shared a lounge chair, her head resting on his chest. Greta was in a wicker rocker nearby, gazing out at the water.

I walked down to the dock. “Mind if I join you?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

I sat and pulled my dress up to my knees so I could put my feet in as well.

2D looked around at Kimberly’s yard, and the sparkling river. “She lives right, doesn’t she? You’re really lucky.”

“I am.” I dipped my toes in the water. “She’s amazing. I’ve never known anyone like her.”

He snorted. “That’s the truest thing ever. Does she do this a lot? Parties and stuff? It’s a perfect place for it.”

“Now and then. When she does, it’s pretty crazy. She knows everyone.”

“It’s nice you have lots of friends to hang out with.”

“I don’t really, though. I pretty much stick to my family here.” I hesitated. “I don’t go out much. With anyone.”

He looked mildly surprised. “It's all right. I didn’t mean it like that.”

An uncomfortable silence fell.

“Have you been? Going out with any women?”

“Sort of. Yeah.” He jammed his hands under his thighs. “You really haven’t?”

“A guy in Edinburgh kissed me. And gave me his number.”

“Well, there you go.” He splashed his feet in the water a bit.

“Did you sleep with any of them?”

He stopped splashing. “Yeah, I did. What does it matter? We broke up. I had the right to do whatever I pleased."

“All I did was kiss someone once and I felt awful.”

“Well, I did more. Not my fault if you didn’t.”

“How would you feel if I had?”

“I didn't know you weren't. You could have done.”

I sat staring at my lap.

He kicked his feet in the water a bit more. “I don't think this conversation went like we thought it would go.”

“No. It really didn't.”

He stood and walked back up to the patio.

I sat with my feet in the water for a few more minutes. This was no good. I couldn’t leave it like this.

I headed up the hill. He sat by his mother’s side, waiting for the card game to end so they could all go back to the hotel.

“2D? I’d really like to show you my little apartment here.”

He looked up at me moodily, but then caught sight of Kimberly watching him.

“Right. Okay.”

I led him down the patio stairs to my outside door, and slid it open.

He looked around and nodded. “This is nice. It really is. The colors are you.”

“I bought all of this. Well, she did, of course. I’ve never known a more generous person.”

He poked around a bit, then sat at the counter and stared at me.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I have no right to feel jealous- or to judge you.”

“Well, what you feel is what you feel, innit. I think it’s best if we just drop it.” He picked up a little duck decoration from the counter top. “Look, I wanna take Kimberly up on her offer and spend a couple days here this summer. So we have to make a rule, you and me, that we don’t do this any more.”

“I get it. I do. I promise.” I reached out my hand to him, palm up, and he looked at it blankly for a moment.

“Can I have my duck, please?”

“Oh! Sorry.” He handed it to me. “Is that-”

I smiled. “It’s Penelope, yes.”

We went back upstairs and he left with his parents, and Maris and Dana left, and then I was alone with my family again.

*********************

The next couple of weeks were light on events. When the heat hits, the cities shut down and things don’t get rolling in earnest until fall - when “the season” begins - an odd old holdover. But that’s when the operas premiere, and galleries re-open, the beaches close, and everyone starts trickling back into the cities, looking for things to do.

2D came for a visit a few weeks later. He and Kimberly went on a road trip. Murdoc had no issue as he had no issue with anything Kimberly did. Plus 2D would have thrown himself in front of a freight train before he touched Kimberly.

So off they went, to Lake Placid, and Niagara Falls, and Buffalo, and then home through the Catskills.

He returned with a collection of t-shirts, wine glasses, stuffed bisons, and a glass picture frame he made at a museum, which he presented to Greta as a thank you, knowing full well she had made all the reservations and arranged the trip. Greta was very touched by it. He had a variety of souvenirs for his little imps: plastic cups with pictures of the places he visited, pens and pencils, candy, and the like. He also had several six-packs of beer from various breweries around the state, which he practically laid at Murdoc’s feet. “Thank you for letting her take me,” 2D said stoutly. Murdoc said pointedly, “I don’t let her do a goddamn thing. She does whatever she wants to do.” He eyed the bottled offerings, pulled out one for himself - and after a nearly visible inner battle, handed one to 2D.

He brought me a framed print of a waterfall. “We were here on Wednesday. There’s like a million waterfalls there but this is the prettiest one. Thought it’d look nice on your wall downstairs.”

“It’s beautiful! Thank you for thinking of me.”

“I was wondering-” He hesitated slightly. “Could we talk a bit?”

“Of course.” I felt a little flutter in my stomach. “Do you want to go down to my place, or- out on the dock?”

“The dock is fine.”

I nabbed a beer from Murdoc’s hoard as I went past.

We took off our shoes and socks and stuck our feet in the water. It’s impossible not to.

“There’s something I wanted to tell you. I told Kimberly while we were on our trip.”

“What is it?”

“I moved in with Lily.”

“Oh.” All of the heat drained from me. "You- told me at the picnic that there were other women. You never said anything about her.”

“You asked if I’d slept with anyone. I did. A lot. After you left. It didn’t mean nothing. I asked Lily out and we've been together ever since.” He rubbed his thighs. “Lil and I decided we weren’t ready for everyone to know just then. You know- how I feel about that. But I’d never get through the week without telling Kimberly, so I figured I better tell you too.”

“This isn’t what I hoped you were going to tell me. I think maybe you knew that.” I studied his face. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I am. I really am.”

I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment. “If you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me.”

******************

When we headed back up from the dock we found Kimberly and Murdoc sitting on the patio, as usual, discussing an exorcism they had scheduled. He was four beers into 2D’s gift. 2D plopped down on a patio chair to finish his own.

I went downstairs. Kimberly followed.

“I assume he told you?”

I let out a shaky breath. “Yes. He did.”

She sat down at my counter. “How are you feeling about it?”

I sat down too. “I’m not sure yet.” Then I whispered, “How could he have moved on so quickly? I was still holding on to hope.” 

“Because you waited for it for so long, Aphrodite. For him, your relationship was a complete surprise. It made him very happy, but it also made it easier to let go.”

She came around the counter to give me a long, warm hug.

“You come on upstairs. We’ll have some wine and snacks on the patio. Or you can hop in the tub if you want to.” 

"That sounds really good. I’ll be out in a bit."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I went up to grab the print he bought for me and brought it downstairs. I leaned it against the sofa and then stood staring at it. I closed my eyes and stood in my own darkness for a while. I opened them to look again at the beautiful waterfall. He had thought of me. In the same way he had thought of Murdoc and Greta. But he had. I lost something, but I would never lose him.

I changed into my swimsuit, still hanging on a hook in the bathroom. The bathroom. Not my bathroom. This was my home, but it also wasn't. I've lived in many places that felt like that. Lately airplanes and hotels felt more like "home" than anything else did.

I grabbed my phone and a towel and went outside. 2D had gone in. Murdoc was still sitting on the patio. It was a glorious evening: sunny, but a light breeze off the river. I placed my phone on the towel.

I thought about the relative nature of the word "home." I've had a hundred of them. A great deal of the time there wasn't much choice involved. I went where I was needed. Home is wherever the people you love are. But the people I loved were scattered far and wide. Home was wherever I was. I had thought of moving in with Kimberly as shifting my base of operations. I could do it again. Edinburgh had been on my mind since my most recent trip. Scotland was beautiful. I could be happy there.

I leaned back and watched the steam drifting up. I felt myself drift away with it.

My phone rang.

Deborah. "Did I catch you at a bad time? It’s late here, but I wanted to get this to you."

"What's up? A new mission?"

"Yup, and this one is yours whether you choose to accept it or not. Got you scheduled for a tour of Scandinavia: Oslo, Stockholm- well, you know. I'll send you the itinerary. Then a stop in Glasgow on your way home."

"Wow. That's a biggie."

"I can't argue with you. That summit taking place in Copenhagen is the reason. They need your smarts for the speech making and your face for the picture taking."

I gave a whimsical sigh. "Well, somebody has to do it. Why Glasgow?"

"Okay, this one is a big deal. The Duchess of Cornwall will be there for the opening of a trade school. Training engineers for clean energy jobs. Prince Charles can't make it - but Camilla specifically asked about you."

The warmth I felt had nothing to do with the hot water.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her again. Thanks, Deborah. I'll check out that itinerary right away.”

Glasgow. At the request of the Duchess. I'd end my trip in Scotland. 

Too perfect to be coincidence. Maybe the gods were smiling on me.


End file.
